


Goodmorning World, This Is Your 1 A.M. Wake Up Call

by filesfolder



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Buses, Established Relationship, Hair Pulling, Lap dancing, M/M, PWP, Rain, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Whispering, doyoung is soft and sleepy and just wants to help, everything is slight and quiet, johnny's stressed, lapslock to fit the mood, liminal spaces, lofi tracks, slight daddy kink bc it's said twice, slight exhibitionism, they're volleyball boyfriends, well there's no plot but there could be but there's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filesfolder/pseuds/filesfolder
Summary: "ah," doyoung starts, and even in the dark, johnny could see the same calculating furrow of his eyebrows he got when he was trying to solve a difficult math question. "it's—" he looks at the front of the bus to check the time, "1:15 in the morning.""yeah.""okay..."
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Goodmorning World, This Is Your 1 A.M. Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> please [listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lTRiuFIWV54) while you read 🥰

it's 1am and johnny hasn't slept for 27 hours.

he chalked it up to nerves for the tournament, though if he were honest with himself, there were many things he was less confident in than his volleyball team's ability to win. which, they did. taking two consecutive sets in the first round, and the more interesting game against a school from busan, when they took the second set thanks to a creative captain. johnny, if convinced, could admit to being a little nervous then, but they turned it around. and more so, it was fun. he should be able to sleep peacefully.

but he couldn't. he stared out the window, his temple pressed against the cold glass as light rain rapped against the glass like it was asking to be let in. johnny watched the droplets travel down in veins, some meeting each-other and some making it to the seal by their own independence. he raced them for 10 minutes in the silence as every one else slept.

to his left, his boyfriend slept on his shoulder, faced turned down and head falling heavy enough to make johnny think he might fall forward—but he thought the act of trying to reposition doyoung's head may wake him up far sooner than he had any right to be.

he wanted to touch him—so he did. one feather light finger poking the plushness of doyoung's left cheek.

he only slightly regretted it when doyoung immediately began to stir; making a small sound of annoyance before lifting his eyes and blinking owlish eyes at johnny. he really didn't want to wake him, but maybe subconsciously, he hoped doyoung could keep him company while his brain refused to shut down.

in all honesty, he could blame and chalk it up to a lot of nonsensical things, such as 'it happens' and 'it'll come soon', but really, he knew exactly why he couldn't fall asleep.

"hey," johnny says, a little louder than he meant. voice raspy from being unused for a couple of hours. doyoung immediately shushes him as he wipes his eyes with the heel of his palms. it always amazes johnny how well could gauge situations even if his brain is misty with sleep. he smiled and poked doyoung's cheek again. "sorry," he manages the whisper this time.

"why are you awake?" doyoung's deep voice taking the same quiet tone as he looks around the bus to check the condition of the rest of the members. yep, all asleep—he bats johnny's hand away when the poking doesn't stop, and turns to meet his eyes with curiousness.

they could barely see each other, really. there's hardly any light, the only thing shining through is the moon's light reflecting off the rain on the windows. it casts a beautiful light on doyoung though, as johnny's always believed doyoung was made for rainy weather, though his boyfriend always claimed to not have a clue as to what the hell he was talking about.

"couldn't sleep."

"ah," doyoung starts, and even in the dark, johnny could see the same calculating furrow of his eyebrows he got when he was trying to solve a difficult math question. "it's—" he looks at the front of the bus to check the time, "1:15 in the morning."

"yeah."

"okay..."

they continue to look at each-other for what could be seconds, but johnny thinks he may have lost a lot of time looking at the stars that have decided to take a dance in doyoung's eyes. god, was his mood was making him sappy. before he could make a light hearted joke to make doyoung's eyebrows relax though, his boyfriend sat up and stretched his arms above his ahead in an attempt to crack his back. oh he was going to wake up fully-

"baby, no, you should go back to sleep—"

"what's wrong?" doyoung interrupts, voice flowing out like a cloud gently covering the sun. he's turned to face johnny fully now, his eyebrows relaxed, his whole face was, and johnny very much recognized it as his approaching-a-wild-bear-that's-more-scared-of-you-than-you-of-it expression.

yeah, doyoung was very good at gouging situations. but.

"nothing." johnny deadpans and looks away to continue staring out the window.

"johnny—"

"i just can't sleep, don't read too much into it, doyoung."

it came out way harsher than he intended, and way harsher than the situation called for. he hadn't even allowed himself to fall into that headspace yet, hadn't even allowed himself to completely identify what was happening in it's entirety. to him, nothing was wrong, they were just nerves, just adrenaline, just... anything but what it was.

he was met with silence, but he pretended that that's what he had wanted, and continued to look out of a window where he wasn't really seeing anything. not even the rain, just a blur of white orbs shifting from one size to another in his unfocused vision.

"okay, you're not going to be an asshole to me when you're the one who woke me up," doyoung said, and though his voice was light, he was obviously already fed up with johnny's behavior. be it a culmination of johnny's attitude and being awake at 1am, he simply wasn't having it.

"i didn't mean to—"

"with my utmost ability to care right now, _bullshit,_ suh. now stop sulking and talk to me,"

leave it to his boyfriend for that cut and dry handling of a situation. sometimes things could be black and white if you stopped looking at everything but at the situation at hand.

"sorry, baby," he started, because he was. he pulled away from the window and turned towards doyoung, holding his hand out for doyoung to take. he did, and even scooted closer to take on the same position he was in before, leaning against johnny's side, head in his neck rather than shoulder this time. he sighed contented in the way johnny rubbed small circles into his hand for further apology.

"i guess... i'm thinking about what my parents said, and it's making think on whether or not they were right."

they've talked about this before, in passing, maybe. johnny bringing up his parents wishes for him to immediately drop volleyball and go to college for business, preparing for when he's to take over his father's spot in the company. sports are childish in their eyes, and not an absolute career the way the family business is. security, they said. dignity, they said.

doyoung hummed in understanding. "do you want to drop volleyball?"

"if it were that simple i wouldn't be thinking about it."

"tone, johnny." doyoung reprimanded, though his brashness falling a little short when it comes through a yawn. he wasn't taking johnny's attitude personally, he knew better than anyone johnny was a grump on no sleep, especially when his over-active brain is the cause... but still. manners.

johnny squeezes his hand, another apology. there was no use in both of them getting worked up. "and i mean it, as in, really... do you want to drop it?" doyoung lifts his head enough to look at johnny's face.

johnny takes a few seconds to consider, but then he's shaking his head. "no,"

"then—"

"do, it's not that simple. my parents want to pay for everything--college, my apartment, they don't even want me working while i'm in school. it would be so stupid of me to turn it down,"

"but you haven't accepted it either,"

"baby, we're seniors, and this was really only supposed to be a club, no matter how good we are at it. i just can't justify throwing away an opportunity on what ifs, when pretty damn sure and stable is staring me in the face."

"but you don't even want to work for your dad's company!" doyoung whisper-shouts, feeling more frustrated than he probably should with johnny's argument. "why are you even considering?"

"it's just not worth possibly pissing them off and having a bad relationship with my parents... over a high school club, do."

"but it's worth you being miserable, doing something you don't wanna do? i don't get that logic, johnny."

they met each-other in another silence. doyoung taking that time to place his head back in johnny's neck to think, and johnny trying to rack his brain for anything that would make his boyfriend's stubborn ass understand. this wasn't simple, not really. he was exhausted for a reason, him not having a clear and clean exit on either side making his anxiety spike in ways that remind him of junior year.

it's just volleyball, he tries to tell himself, but it only comes off as a cheap cop out, even to himself.

minutes that could very well be hours pass with them sitting in silence—the white noise of the bus's engine and wheels as it goes down the road seemingly a perfect accompaniment for the rain. as if he's hydroplaning, johnny's brain goes a mile a minute in these conditions.

+

"baby? wanna listen to music?" he asks doyoung, though he's already pulling his phone and earphones out of his pocket.

"we're talking."

"not for exactly eleven minutes, actually." he says as he glances at the clock to check his claim--correct-- before going to youtube and picking his third latest played video, "plus there's no distracting lyrics, so this should be fine." he hands an earbud to his boyfriend.

"1a.m. study session... lofi," doyoung reads the title of johnny's phone. "why this?"

"it relaxes me."

"oh. well, okay then."

okay then. johnny closes his eyes as decidedly chill beats fill the too loud parts of his brain...

+

doyoun's not sure how long they sit there like that, at one point he even thought he might even drift off to sleep. instead, the music really does relax him, just as johnny claimed. the tenseness of his muscles relax, and the beginnings of a headache from his and johnny's earlier conversation start to fade from his temples.

he feels his mind clear

"johnny?" he says, purposely a little louder to ensure he got his boyfriend's attention.

"yeah?"

he sighs, and presses in closer to johnny, wrapping both arms around his neck for maximum snuggle affect, immediately feeling the desired affect of johnny's body relaxing under his pressure. he smiles.

"i think you're thinking too much. you should know better than anyone else that when you're happy, that frame of mind often leads to being healthy, and isn't that the most important thing?" doyoung's voice is muffled by the thick fabric of johnny's sweater, but it's warm and comfortable on his forehead, cheek and temple, so he makes no move to change his position. his fingers twirl in johnny's hair before running flat through the shorter hairs of his nape, purely enjoying the soft texture of his boyfriend's hair run along the inner sides of his fingers. "i just want to see you do what makes you happy, even if it's just for now, while we're still allowed to be stupid kids..." he says before taking a meaningful pause.

he lifts his head and brings johnny's face to his, placing both of his hands carefully on his jawline, "soon we won't be able to make such reckless decisions, after the tournaments, we'll go off to college and there'll be a bit more stupidity, and then we're in with the horses—this is sort of it, babe, you're setting the tempo in which you reach a whole lot of bullshit. i don't want the fear of your parents being on your ass affecting how you choose to reach the inevitable, because truly, that's really all it is."

johnny pauses, looking at doyoung in the poor light, searching his face for the answers to all his problems. but doyoung is doyoung, and doyoung is a human with mind that doesn't see the cogs of the world the same way he does. 

he sighs in the way that starts an argument. "doyoung it's—"

"i know i don't understand it all, i know i can't truly get all the pressure you feel or are under, but i just think that if you really are struggling with the answer, look as to why that is, and understand if the fight against yourself or the fight against them is more worth it to you than the other," doyoung smiles, small, the shadows on his face contouring the grimace it was meant to hide. "that's all. that's all i wanted to say. i know you don't like talking about this much, but getting too much in your head about it isn't good, either."

doyoung sighed, before dropping his hands and leaning back a bit, the two of them just looking at each other.

the road's tiny pieces of debris cracking under large wheels, the wind rushing past the windows in one ear, and the lofi beats in the other—only the lights from passing cars and the overhanging moon would allow them get any semblance of an actual picture of each-other for those split seconds, but even in the silence, in the dark as they looked at each-other, both of them felt entirely seen.

"you know i love you a lot, right, baby?"

johnny could probably say a lot more than just the same declaration he gives to doyoung everyday, but just as much as he gives those, these little kick-ass-in-gear speeches come from doyoung so often that the boy might as well be replying with "i love you, too" every time. because that's all johnny hears: i love you, i love you, i love you, and i want you to take care of yourself.

johnny supposed the too comes in because this is how doyoung reciprocates what is given: he takes care of what he has, and gives back something so uniquely catered to that person's needs. and johnny desperately needs this.

"i know."

and it works for them, so why do a damn thing about it.

then suddenly, johnny needs nothing more than to have doyoung's taste on his tongue, so he gifts himself a sweet present for winning their games today.

doyoung's head is his hands just long enough to pull him into the kiss, just long enough to set the pace—tongue brushing his bottom lip, pushing over his teeth and into doyoung's own slippery velvet (he makes a note to tell doyoung that he thought of this term for his tongue when they're finished, because he knows the other would hate it)—before letting his hands drop to a place more comfortable.

one arm sneaks around his small waist from behind, pulling him closer, the other traveling it's flat palm up the side of his thigh and groping lightly and then a bit harder when the flesh gives under it as if to tempt him into doing just so more. he does, never one to deny how easy he was for doyoung.

his hand dances along doyoung's lower back, sneaking under his hoodie and shirt to press colder finger into his hot flesh, and using the sounds doyoung quietly gives into his mouth when johnny purposely grazes his sharp teeth over his sensitive lips as incentive to trail his other hand higher to his ass, groping hard once and then smoothing a palm back down to behind his knee. doyoung always loved to be basically pet as they kissed, and johnny held no reservations about doing something he could hardly not do anyway.

johnny sort of just lets himself get lost in it, unconsciously timing the kiss to the uptick in melody from the more trap inspired lofi beat, immediately chasing doyoung's lips when he would pull away for air and to lick his lips free of excess spit.

"are you trying to pull me into your lap right now?" doyoung practically giggles air as he pushes against johnny's chest with his fist, "are you insane? we are not doing that!"

"what? its just for better angle," johnny breathes out a laugh.

"bullshit, suh," but he crawls into johnny's lap anyway. "but i'm willing to test your hypothesis."

+

doyoung is drawing shapes and the names of the plushies he keeps on his bed into johnny's lap, not really paying attention to rhyme or rhythm, or any particular art of trying to make it good, it's just that he's on his boyfriend lap, and he feels so comfortably at ease there, like right now he belongs nowhere but exactly where he's at, and he's just having fun doing what he can, just because he can. an impromptu lap dance.

yeah, he's doing this just because he can.

doyoung did this for johnny's benefit but he had teased him by turning the opposite way than the other senior intended — but he seemed to enjoying this just as much.

he lifts off johnny's lap slightly, only to bring his ass back a little more to readjust his position. he catches more of johnny's stomach than lap when he descends, so he lifts again and this time plants himself right ontop of where he wants to be--feels johnny's outline press into him on the underside of where his own dick is trapped. it feels like sin, so doyoung does it again just in case god's watching and needed confirmation of doyoung's intentions.

neither of them make any distinguishable sound at the friction, but there's a slow and quiet exhale from behind him that makes doyoung smile into his sleeve. he applies more pressure, bending his back into an arch as he pushes backwards until his ass meets with johnny's hard stomach again. it makes johnny suck air through his teeth.

"hey... isn't this weird?"

"is what weird?"

"getting a lap dance with this type of music?" doyoung whispers, mouth in his sleeve, cheek resting on his forearm and eyes hooded from both exhaustion of the day as the soft beats make his brain foggy and floaty in the best ways. "i mean.. it's not exactly sexy, is it?" he asks, though his hips continue to move in slow motion.

"i don't know," there's a movement that doyoung catches in his peripheral more than feels when johnny shrugs, his boyfriend's fingertips going back to tapping soft fingers on the sliver of skin of doyoung's lower back. he arches almost immediately to the sensation, a tickling sensation hitting his nerves so quickly, the jerk grind he does into johnny is entirely unconscious.

johnny's voice was so quiet, his deep whispers seeping into doyoung's ears and melting him from the inside out as if that were their only goal. he feels like jelly. "i think it's kind of the sexiest thing i've ever experienced."

"yeah?"

"yeah."

"okay..." he doesn't exactly sound unsure, maybe just a bit skeptical.

"really, baby, it feels amazing." johnny says, fully encompassing doyoung's small hips with light but firm hands. "dance a little more for me, okay? wanna see it," he says guiding doyoung's hips and backside in a circular motion that catches more fabric rustling than anything, "wanna feel you."

doyoung smiles, hiding his face completely in his sleeve as he complies with his boyfriend's wishes, wishing against the butterflies in his stomach that his hot blush would go away. how innaproproate, to feel absolutely in love and loved as he gave his boyfriend a lap dance on a bus full with their teachers and teammates.

but like this, it's hard not to feel as if this tiny bit of space was made just for them. really, doyoung is amongst the stars and the rain makes them look larger than they're supposed to be on earth.

there's a galaxy around them, one that seems to have exploded and imploded within itself a million times just so they could be born, orbited by their own moons. they're as big as planets like this, they're super giants, the main players feeling large and immortal with their speck of dust existences. 

they dwarf their peers in their solar system in a much larger universe, and doyoung thinks if he could only see johnny next to him for an entire lifetime, the act of existing just might not be such a lonely experience after all.

there's nothing like the feeling of being your own person, whole and steady on your own, but will always have those extra limbs of that one person you trust, stretching out just enough to catch you on the tiniest of stumbles.

they don't orbit each-other, but they cast shadows upon each-other's surfaces like a gentle reminder that, yes, they were still there and will be until something truly inevitable happens. and that's enough in their personal grand scheme of things.

and how utterly ridiculous of a thought is that?

+

johnny's... not sure how they got here.

one moment, doyoung was on his lap, moving his hips in a way that was somehow both inappropriate and... entirely arousing, but also calming and kind of... comforting. it was a weird but not unwelcome head-space to be in. and he meant it, definitely the sexiest things he's experienced. but still, he blames the lofi music for not immediately wanting to or needing to jump doyoung's bones for that little stunt.

but now. now... he's not sure how he went from feeling as if they were floating in space between his two consciousness', to doyoung kneeling on the seat next to him with his dick in his hand.

he's not complaining, he's digesting. but common sense and basic decency would say that they probably shouldn't, right?

right?

"baby, we probably shouldn't," he says almost as if to convince himself rather than doyoung of anything.

"yeah, probably," but he's already doing it, holding johnny in his hand, leaned far enough down, a feather's breath away from connecting his lips with the smooth tip. "do you want me to stop?"

and it's genuine, the question—his eyes peek at johnny though the dark, but the moon's light catch the glint in his wide black eyes.

they've already done so much... probably too much to be testing the luck of the draws through every bit of it. but the mood... johnny is drowning in the idea, and he wants nothng more than to allow himself to be completely immersed in anything doyoung may have to offer tonight. clearing his mind of every worry and letting himself loose enough to be absorbed in nothing but doyoung--and the light drumming of the rain on the bus windows, and the music playing in their ears like a coax to quiet misbehavior.

they probably shouldn't.

johnny sighs, a release of air, barely audible. "how unfair to leave it up to me,"

"don't i always?"

"no." johnny says simply, carefully running slow fingers up the nape of doyoung's neck into the soft longer hair adorning the crown of his head. there's two clips in his hair still that the younger hadn't bothered taking out at the end of their game and for some reason johnny finds himself smiling softly at them. he runs a finger across the small plastic pieces, colored copper and silver... and pretty. yeah, very much that.

"go ahead... slowly, though, and don't be loud." because doyoung is always loud with his mouth full of dick. he applies light pressure to doyoung's head, just a gentle landing anchor doyoung gladly takes uses of as he closes his eyes as he sinks down and takes johnny into his mouth all at once like it was johnny's had that had slipped on the decent.

"f-fuck, okay.." johnny stutters almost immediately—his voice catches in his throat so much he sounds as if he's choking on the air needed to form them. his words distort as he tries to stay quiet through the shock of arousal shooting through his groin.

fingers pull harshly on soft hair, gripping it and pulling up even as doyoung tries to keep his lips pressed to the base, "i said slowly," and that's almost a growl, isn't it? doyoung tries his best not to keen, but he's also trying not to giggle, and three things at once is too much even for him. "what part of shoving me down your throat is slow?!"

doyoung releases him with an obscene pop that seems to ring in johnny's ears so loud, his head jerks up to see if anyone had actually woken up from it. but things always sound louder the quieter you're trying to be, he relaxes when the quiet is only disturbed by the rumbling of the bus and the flow of traffic.

"you pushed me down?!" doyoung mock yelled, mostly only managing to sound like hot air. fitting. though johnny could see that he was entirely amused and even more entirely unapologetic for the stunt.

but it's sick, really, the hold his boyfriend has on him, because all johnny could do now was notice how doyoung flushed so pretty even in the moon's wash of white light—the shift in the air could be tripped on like a tight wire between them but johnny loosened his grip in doyoung's hair and watched as doyoung's face morphed back into the same serene coolness as it was when he had him on his lap only moments prior.

"i encouraged you down, not pushed, there's a difference,"

"but the result was still the same."

"doyoung, plea—"

and there it was, again and suddenly: doyoung leaned down, lithe body flexible on the barely big enough bus seats, his wet tongue already flattening on his head before giving kitten licks to the slit of his cock. everything warm and wet around him as doyoung hand massaged him in a way that could almost be described as mean, slow paced strokes to the rest of the length that he wasn't currently pleasuring with his tongue. 

the lofi beats slow down again, as if to mock him, and doyoung smiles like an angel right up at him.

"is this good, daddy?"

johnny's heart stops.

doyoung was going to be the death of him, surely, but not before bringing him to newly discovered levels of life every time they touched eachother. their collisions were more a product in the experience of something in which extraordinary truly meant, and the incredible within it all.

but by god, he was going to die. obviously doyoung had decided this was his big O in go big or go home. sin, dripping wet and feeling like velvet, whispered with lips pressed to the under side of his dick, hooded gaze bearing too much promise to be left unsaid for johnny's weak heart. god, doyoung wasn't even close to being done. but—

"no-" it was almost all johnny could do to say it steadily enough that it wasn't as if he choked on literally any other word, "not here, baby, not that, you know what that—f..fuck, you know what that word does to me-"

"i wanted to try it again... after the first time—"

and.. was he pouting? johnny forces himself to exhale. to breathe. he takes a quick look around the bus and feels his dick twitch even as he's met with silence and still air. still, there's people, an audience, however possible or not possible activity from them may be.

he's not even in his right mind to be mortified by the implication that he's still this horny even as he looks around directly to what is nothing more than a ticking time bomb. god, doyoung's gone and given him an exhibition kink.

this is horribly one of the best thing that's happened to him—-second only to doyoung saying yes to that first date, but only just before doyoung let him eat him out on the volleyball court half an hour before the team was supposed to show up.

"next time. let's—next time, baby..." he says, bringing a hand up to cup doyoung's cheek. a sickeningly sweet gesture, so out of place when doyoung responds with such an innocent looking gummy smile right before opening his mouth and swallowing johnny down again. but he only takes half, keeping his hand in place, fist planted at the base as he slides down along the shaft, mouth hot around johnny as doyoung stays good and slow, taking his boyfriend in just the way he wanted him to.

wanted. wanted.

johnny was on the brink, the only thing keeping him from a fatal mistake of too much noise from the stimulation, was his bottom lip caught between his teeth and probably the stubborn this-will-work will of some soccer mom who does yoga. the idea was there, but his boyfriend was an honest to god succubus and he should have known better than to play this game with him.

he interrupts doyoung's flow when he wraps his own hand around doyoung's and pulls it off his length, making doyoung look up at him through his fringe.

"gotta finish, baby," he whispers just above inaudible, "be good for me?"

the nod from doyoung is nothing less than enthusiastic. johnny exhales in lieu of laughing, because of course doyoung would be, before repositioning his hips a little bit down the seat for more leverage.

his first thrust is experimental, getting a feel for how he slides into doyoung's mouth and how much goes in before he hits his jugular to make doyoung open his jaw more. the second comes a bit more confidently and soon he's setting pace, fast enough that it's more than good, but slow enough that the sounds aren't echoing of of every surface in the bus.

it's harder to stay quiet, especially when doyoung insists on eye contact with johnny every time they do this- making sure johnny takes in the full view of him on his knees with a slack jaw as he lets johnny have his way with him. yeah, doyoung, who is always so pliant and always so damn good like this... johnny couldn't last long. and he doesn't; his hips stutter and his head hits the back on the seat with a cushioned thud that he couldn't hear because of his own heartbeat thudding in his ears melding with the lofi track.

doyoung pulls away to replace his mouth with his hand, but johnny barely notices because his abs tighten without much warning as he goes over the edge, cumming into doyoung's loose fist with a barely contained groan that sounds like a curse.

he exhales through his nose, still trying to bate his breath as he feels the familiar pressure of doyoung crawling back into his lap, a reverse of his previous position on it. exhausted and high on endorphins, johnny couldn't make his body do much else other than place his hands high on doyoung's thighs as he kept his head back and eyes closed, feeling himself meld with the liminal feeling of their space as he caught his breath.

"johnny, i need a fucking napkin or something,"

johnny's eyes fly open and he looks directly at doyoung's hand hovering between them, still sticky with his mess. he flushed.

"oh- shit, sorry, baby, uh—"

"i would have swallowed but there's still like, an hour, till we get back to school and i don't want to taste that all—oh, thank you." doyoung wipes his hand thoroughly when johnny hands him the spare gym shirt from his practice bag. doyoung grimaces for the fabric, but it's white and cheap, so he doesn't feel too bad for ruining it. when he was done, he leaned forward so johnny's and his chests touched, his arms immediately wrapping around his neck, and fingers going back into johnny's hair. truly, his boyfriend's lap was his favorite place to be in the world.

"uh, shouldn't we take care of you now?" johnny asks, one of his his hands already traveling around front to get to doyoung's zipper, but doyoung just shakes his head and pecks his nose, effectively getting a cute nose scrunch from the other senior.

"nope!" doyoung says, managing to pop the p even with the whisper, "wanna wait," he says, eyebrows wiggling at johnny's skeptical squint. "it's more fun that way," he paused, then adopted a sly grin perfectly made for the darkness of the night. "daddy."

and oh, it's another promise for next time.

+

time passes quickly with them sitting like that, the music and the rain lulling the quiet between them to meld with the rest of the buses white noise, creating an environment that feels nothing but peaceful and warm and safe. so safe that johnny feels a bit weird for where his mind went earlier, now that he's thinking with a clear head again. doyoung had said something about reaching the inevitable, and really, there was nothing more inevitable than the present, right? so there really wasn't any reason to worry this much... looking around him, there's no other answer than that he's exactly where he's supposed to be, so why complicate things?

he pulls doyoung closer.

"let's sleep for sleep for a bit." doyoung says into his ear, carefully sliding to his left to take the window seat, softly slapping johnny thigh so he could get the hint to move.

"thank you, do." johnny says, as they get comfortable, johnny head on doyoung's shoulder, and doyoung's head again the cool window.

doyoung smiles with closed eyes. "love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> *clenches fist* i love this pair so much, so i hope anyone who reads it, enjoyed it!
> 
> p.s. if you read this before i edited it, no you didn't🤍 shHHHH
> 
> [tweet 📂](https://twitter.com/neovillager)


End file.
